An Unfavorable Mix-Up
by Badwolf999
Summary: Dean and Sam find themselves to be outmatched when H.P Lovecraft comes back from the dead to raise not only himself, but some of his friends as well. The tenth Doctor is also tracing the unusual amount of activity from Earth and decides to help out.
1. The Problem

**An Unfavorable Mix-up**

Supernatural and Doctor Who

Badwolf999

Naturally and appropriately we find Dean eating a piece of cream pie while watching Oprah inside the dinky motel. He stuffs another rather large bite of pie into his mouth and holds the fork with his teeth while he flips through the TV channels. The walls are a plaid pattern consisting of the colours bright green, light blue and eggshell white; unfortunately, the pattern of the beds' quilts follow along in the scheme. Books are scattered over the small square table that faces the single West window and sitting at that table is Sammy who is busy reading deeply into Necromancy. Neither of the two boys speaks to each other until both their cell phones ring at the same time; Dean starts and tosses the pie to the left and grasps his knife in a defensive way. Sam holds the cell phone out and motions to Dean to be quite and stay calm while he answers the phone.

"Hello?" Sam answers casually though his thick brown brows knit together as he holds his breathe in anticipation. On the other end of the call there is static, but no voice. At the same time the TV's reception goes blank and up comes white noise in place of what was once there. Sam repeats himself and Dean gets antsy enough to start to move, but he quickly motioned to sit down by a flailing hand owned by his brother. Dean's phone stopped ringing some time ago, but it started again. This time Dean only points to his phone raising his brows and asking Sammy if he should answer it. Sammy nods quickly and tells the person on the other end he's hanging up.

"What the hell do you want?!" Dean shouts into the phone. Still holding the knife he gets up, shaking the bed in his quick movements. Sam winces and puts his hand up to his face.

"Well good morning to you too Sunshine." Bobby says irritably.

"Bobby, well, good morning." Dean blinks and looks at Sam confused, but only receives a shrug.

"I thought I might call you idgits and tell you what I've come across in the past two days. Considering neither of you two have answered my calls I want you to know I was about to send out a search party. Put your heads on my wall once they find you for giving this old man an ulcer." Bobby holds the phone with his shoulder as he flips through the pages of a dusty book.

"Sorry Bobby. This job has given both Sammy and I the creeps. It doesn't make sense, we don't have any actual evidence that leads us to specific monster, and the 'rips in time' have gotten us to chase our tails." Dean now is the one who irritated and Sammy looks up at him with his classic concerned look.

With a sigh Bobby continues to flip and talk "Have either of you heard of H.P Lovecraft?" He waits for a reply.

"I have, Bobby." It was Sam's voice "Dean doesn't recall, but I don't remember anything about Lovecraft." Sam scratches his neck and walks in a small circle.

"He's a writer; a guy who died in 1937, commonly known to write books about the 'weird'. His genres were horror, Science Fiction, Fantasy and Weird Fiction." Bobby was reading from a book, but stopped abruptly when a picture of a man bowing to a skeletal figure is turned over. "Boys, he wrote about necromancing."


	2. Meeting Sam and Dean

Chapter Two

**The Unfavorable Mix-Up**

2 Badwolf999

The Doctor shoves his hands in his blue suit pants solemnly. He twists a couple buttons in order to remain hovering over earth, just far enough to stay away from their gravity field. He walks around the console with each step of his nine-hundred year old feet echoing across the open room. There is no one with him and there hasn't been for the last three weeks, or two days considering human time. He puts his elbows on the Tardis console and runs his hands through his brown hair several times before sighing and looking into the console deeply.

"Where did we go wrong ol' girl?" He asked the Tardis. She responded with a great sigh that heaved over the entire room. The time rotor rose up the shaft then fell again, and again, and again. This only made the Doctor feel even lonelier although he knew his faithful Tardis was here to comfort him. "Thanks, dear." He got up again and swung his monitor towards him to check on statistics. He noticed immediately something wasn't right, but this time it did not take place anywhere near England, but in the United States. He smiled slightly at the thought he might have an adventure, but quickly shoved it aside as he realized there was a fairly large problem down in Earth.

He jumped up and hit the Time rotor then danced to the other side and pushed down the atom accelerator along with the directional pointer. As all old Timelords know it very important to get steering right and that is why the Tardis was made to hold several Timelords at once, but being the last of his kind he has to fly alone. He shouts up into the air "Allons-y!"

A light fluttering happens in the center of Lincoln County in Kansas. The Doctor Hops over and grabs his tan trench coat and throws it on before poking his head out of the Tardis door. There are heavy footsteps and a loud tinkling as a cow passes by the Doctor and he soon realizes he landed in a Cow Field. He goes back inside and tries again and this time he lands behind the Post Rock Motel. He bows his head lightly before leaving the Tardis and locking her up. Turning around he sees two broad shoulder men facing him and both are holding guns. Dangerous guns, ones that the Doctor doesn't want to meet.

"Hello." He smiles and wiggles his fingers with a smile.

"Who the hell are you and what is that thing?" The sandy blond man's nose twitches as he says this and points his double barrel shotgun at the Tardis then back at the Doctor.

The Doctor dips his head to the left "Well." He takes a breath and runs his hand over his mouth then goes for his pockets, but both men start to pull their triggers again "No. no, no. I'm not here to hurt you. Why does everyone I meet think that? It's not like I put the Tardis on 'scary' mode before the Chameleon Circuit blew. Maybe it's me personally; maybe I should regenerate, anyways. I'm the Doctor and this is my Tardis and you're pointing a gun at me." Both the men look at each other, the one with dark brown hair still looks concerned as he holds a Pistol Bayonet. The sandy blond man squints and gives the Doctor the once over before lowering his weapon.

"I was hoping you'd show up as much as I was hoping for a moldy cheese-sandwich from Betty's Diner." The sandy man says with a gruff and stern voice and look. "I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother, Sam Winchester." The Doctor raises his left brow and lowers his hands.


	3. The Plead

Chapter Three

**The Unfavorable Mix-Up**

3 Badwolf999

This strange man of about six feet stares up at Dean and Sam with a friendly gaze and a broad smile. His coat flows down to his white converse shoes; this is not what Dean and Sam were expecting. By Bobby's description this Doctor was supposed to be a hunter and hunters don't dress in suits, P.E shoes, and hair that just came out of the dryer. Dean had an immediate dislike for this man and Sam was very conscientious of him. They both lowered their weapons and watched the Doctor smile like a fool before pulling out a silver rod; they both raised their guns again defensively.

"Whoa there, it's just a screwdriver. Could be a bit more Sonic though and I should put in a setting for wood." His accent was Scottish and from the North, but this screwdriver was like nothing Dean has ever seen before.

"What is that thing?" Sam asks, he's very nervous and stands sideways ready for a fight although this man doesn't look like he's good at fighting anything. He's so thin it looks like he hasn't eaten in a week. After waving the rod around the nearest edges of the Place Rock Motel the Doctor pouts and shrugs before putting the rod into his pocket.

"There doesn't seem to be any alien technology around here right now, just a lot of static and" The Doctor doesn't finish his sentence when realization crosses his face excitedly. "Follow me!" Sam gives Dean a look and Dean returns it before following the man inside the Blue Box. Bent over with his head inside a compartment on the floor the Doctor pulls out a bock that contains a plastic phone on one end. Dean nudges up to Sam quietly and unnoticeably as they realize the place is bigger on the inside than on the outside. Sam spins around and puts his back against Dean as they have always done when they're surrounded and in danger. The Doctor notices and laughs at them. "There's nothing to worry about, it's as safe as a woman's womb in here. Well" dipping his head to the left again he rethinks this "about as safe as the woman's womb could get I suppose." He goes outside again and the boys follow him.

"We've dealt with Angels and Demons and other pretty weird stuff, but this takes the cake." Sam says.

"What is that and where are you from and how does Bobby know you?" Dean asks this with great hostility.

The Doctor waves around the object in his hand and it goes off several times and once again he pulls out the silver rod to inspect the area. "Well this is a Time Detector. I used it in the sixties; it goes 'ding' when there's stuff. Basically if anything from another time period has come into your time period this should pick it up. It did that quite nicely back when I was dealing with Weeping Angels. I suppose that's the Angels you are talking about. But this" He waves the rod around without looking up. He tastes the dirt and pouts again approvingly. "This is my Sonic Screwdriver. No it isn't a weapon so stop worrying, but it does detect when there are object out of place." He stands up again and goes into the box and returns again with a pleasant bounce. "Well so what are we dealing with?"

Dean gives Sam an entirely confused look and turns to leave. "Come with us to the motel and we'll explain everything, just as you will." They enter the motel room and put down their guns. Sam nods to Dean and he goes into the kitchen and brings out three pieces of tin foil.

"What-" The Doctor Starts in, but Sam rushes over and assaults the Doctor by placing his hand over his mouth with wide eye indicating to be very quiet. Dean shakes his head and starts to fold one piece and hands the other pieces to Sammy. Sam follows Dean's movements then shoves the tin hat onto the Doctor's head. The Doctor pulls out his wallet and flips it open so the boys could see. "Can I speak now?" They both nodded and put on their hats.

"We need to be very quiet, we would have left by now, but we're being held here and we can't leave. Bobby is helping us and he said if we turned on every electrical device we own then that would attract your attention and that would bring you here. We know very little about you, but we know you can help us. We need help. Please help us." Dean looked at the Doctor with soft eyes.


	4. Stuck in Place Rock Motel

Chapter Four

**An Unfavorable Mix-Up**

4 Badwolf999

The Doctor licks his lips trying hard not smile at these two. They were obviously confused, if the sensor only showed static from this area and it was Dean and Sam then there was nothing to worry about. He played along anyways. "So you turned on all the devices in this room to call me down?" The nodded hopefully. "I think you're confused, I haven't detected anything wrong with this area at all in the past month. This is cute though" the Doctor touches the tin hat "I haven't made one of these in a while. I had a tin dog once; I left him out in the rain accidently." He frowns at the memory.

"That isn't the point!" Dean was getting agitated and got up to pace into the kitchen area.

"We didn't just bring you down from wherever you were to make life difficult, we did it for a reason. We have no other choice, our angel, Cas isn't answer us and we don't know why. The only outside contact we have is you and Bobby. There is no one in the hotel except for us. Periodically there will be interference with our satilight signals and everything will turn on, our phones will ring, or the devices that are on such as the TV will go static and create white noise. We've seen this before, this is the work of ghosts and we're reading in Dad's old journals on ghosts now." Sam stopped to breathe and put down his hands. The Doctor scrunched his face trying to understand why they needed him. It was ghosts, everyone has ghosts whether they know it or not. He did admit the static and white noise was odd as well as being the only ones here. Dean came back with pie.

"What type of pie?" Dean squints again at the Timelord. He was obviously not willing to share, but the Doctor asked anyways.

"We're dealing with ghosts and underpaid staff members. Not underpaid waitresses who don't show up to work. It's a banana cream pie, but I am not sharing it." Dean's hostility was wearing on the Doctor, but he shrugged anyways. Sam turned from his brother and started again.

"When we left town the first time it was normal, we headed into town and then we" He looked at his brother and flipped his hands in the air, a confused look covered his face "Blacked out and we ended up back in the room." Sam nodded his head and stopped. "We did this several times and the same result happened. We couldn't get out of the motel. Then we experienced the static and white noise. Cold spots in our room and other signs of ghosts so we put salt on the windows, but it didn't seem to help. We frankly are outnumbered and we have no way out. We talked with Bobby and he mentioned a ghosting ceremony." The Doctor's eye's got very wide and he started to panic.

"This is bad. This is very bad. I don't know how bad this type of bad this is, but this is bad." He paced nervously and pulled out 3D movie glasses from his pocket. He put them on and looked around; there was nothing from the Parallel world inside the parlor. He moved to the bathroom and again there was nothing, this happened with the kitchen too. "You're right, there isn't anything alien about this." He paced and ran his hands through his brown hair again, then slapped his face several times. "Common! Think!" Stopped and turned towards Sam. "Do you know who H.P Lovecraft is?"


	5. HP Lovecraft

Chapter Five

**An Unfavorable Mix-Up**

5 Badwolf999

Dean picked at his fingers with his knife while he sat at the table watching the Doctor pace like a mental patient. Sam nodded at the Doctor's question innocently and started to say something, but was cut off.

"H.P Lovecraft, he was a wonderful man, disturbed at best, but still. He wrote about the dead and about ghosts, he had a special talent and could call the dead like I can time travel." Dean looked at him. The Doctor noticed "I can time travel, I have two hearts and this is my tenth regeneration. I just recently lost my friend, Rose. Rose Tyler was her name." He looked sad and then was rambling again before either brother could ask what the hell he was talking about. "I met H.P once. It was nothing I want to repeat again, but I was caught in this sort of situation when I was with him. Lovecraft's entire philosophy was based off of the idea that life is incomprehensible to humans and that the universe is inimical to human interest as well!" The Doctor was dancing around like a college professor on drugs.

Sam understood, but Dean wasn't use to this complicated language the Doctor was speaking. He stood up and put his hand over his bow-legged hips. "What the hell are you saying? Can't you speak normally for one second without running off?" He sternly looked at the Doctor.

"Well, what Lovecraft believed is that humans could not comprehend the complexity or the dynamic aspect of life and therefore in many words he was saying that they had very little respect for life and death and therefore as a result the Universe was cruel to the humans and didn't/ doesn't respect them or care for them. The Universe would rather leave the humans for dead then watch them survive! In such a way it would make sense after all the invasions in the past years from the Judoon, Cybermen and the Racnoss. Anyways that doesn't matter!"

"So what you're saying is that the Universe is trying to make us suffer because we don't respect life or death? That's bull crap." Dean shook his head and stalked back to his pie. It was almost gone, but there was another one in the fridge. He angrily took a bite and flipped a book over. "Weird Fiction is what exactly, fiction in which ghosts are involved?" Dean asked as respectfully as he could.

The Doctor shook his head then scratched it, but left his fingers in his hair thoughtfully. "No, well, kind of, but complicated. It's fiction and therefore it isn't true, but this is what Lovecraft said about Weird Fiction; The true weird tale has something more than secret murder, bloody bones, or a sheeted form clanking chains according to rule. A certain atmosphere of breathless and unexplainable dread of outer, unknown forces must be present; and there must be a hint, expressed with a seriousness and portentousness becoming its subject, of that most terrible conception of the human brain-a malign and particular suspension or defeat of those fixed laws of Nature which are our only safeguard against the assaults of chaos and the daemons of unplumbed space." The Doctor finished his speech and looked around waiting for the boys to follow.

"It say's ghosts all over that." Dean mumbled and Sam nodded.

"Well yes it does, but remember Lovecraft loved to write about this type of thing. He loved to show he was right about his philosophy and he also was quite fond of showing the definition of weird fiction in his writing; Many of his books such as; The Other Gods, Memory, The Lurking Fear, Azathoth, and the Book. All of these had to do with what I was just saying. Stephen King tried to copy a lot of this genre, but did a very poor job."

"What are you saying Doctor?!" Dean slammed his knife into the table until it stuck. The Doctor jumped lightly and turned around.

"It's quite simple! Basically this" He waved his hands, indicating to the TV and otherwise "is the work of H.P Lovecraft!" The Doctor excitedly looked at the two, but did not receive the same glee. Instead he received two very pale faces.


	6. A Rising Panic

Chapter Six

**An Unfavorable Mix-Up**

6 Badwolf999

It was Dean who spoke first after the silence clouded over them all. "Bobby said you'd talk crazy, but he didn't say you'd talk this crazy." Dean shook his head and started to point a finger at the Doctor. "You think this is Lovecraft?" The Doctor nodded and walked into the kitchen. He returned with pie and three forks. "Bobby said Lovecraft wrote about this type of supernatural, but he said nothing about how he might be involved." The Doctor took a small bite of pie and received a glare from Dean. He took another fork full and stuffed into Dean's face.

"Calm down, you won't accomplish anything with these hats or with getting upset. Have you ever seen a horror flick where tin hat's helped?" He stopped to think. "Well besides that once Simpson's episode, but anyways," He trailed off.

"I frankly can't help, but be concerned for our physical safety. If you're right, Doctor then we all are in very big trouble." Sam looked up from his computer. His look hadn't changed from the last time the Doctor looked at him. It was still concerned. Dean walked over and looked closely over Sam's shoulder, his face turned from stern to afraid. "It says here he was buried in Rhode Island, Swan Point Cemetery. He died from intestinal cancer and it says he was malnourished. And get this; most of his characters had 'Inherited Guilt'; A guilt in which their former ancestors committed a crime atrocious enough to be remembered down the blood line." Sam stops and looks at Dean with fearful eyes. "His characters had either Inherited Guilt or it was Fate. Sometimes the characters could just run away, but it was common that there was no escape until they committed suicide." Again, Dean and Sam shared a fearful look with each other.

"What is it exactly that you two are not telling me?" It was the Doctor's turn to be strict.

Dean and Sam started into their story about their father and their line of being Hunters of the Supernatural. The Doctor sighed and muttered words that neither Dean nor Sam understood.

"You do understand that my theory is more than likely correct now right?" The Doctor asked and they both nodded. "Let's call this Bobby person." Dean speed dialed Bobby's number and he picked up on the first ring.

"I'm glad to hear from you boys. Has the Doctor arrived yet?" Bobby sounded worried. Dean felt a stab of pain in his heart; he hated to make the only man resembling his father worry.

"He's here with us, Bobby. We've figured it out, we know the monster, but we don't know how to attack it yet. That's why we called you, to tell you what it is and for you to help us." Sam said, the phone was on speakerphone so everyone could hear, including Lovecraft if he was here.

"What do you think it is, Doctor? I've heard about you, I have a hunter down in the lower parts of England and he knows you specialize in the weird." Bobby was huddled over a sandwich he was making inside his dusty house.

"Well, Bobby, your friend is right, I do very well with the weird. I believe the ghost of H.P Lovecraft is coming back for a little revenge. He believed that humans did not respect life and death and therefor the Universe did not respect humans. His writings," Bobby cut the Doctor off before he could say more. Bobby was very uncomfortable with the way the Doctor acknowledged humans as though they were a type of bug.

"Well, son, you're right so far. I, myself have been looking at his writing and I know where you're going. His writing, like you were saying are mainly about this ghostly behavior and about this belief of his. Do you think he's still writing, but in his dead state? Like he's creating a new book, but using actual people?" Bobby questioned his own logic as well as the Doctors. This was weird for sure, but it was even weirder that the Doctor knew so much.

"I know it doesn't make any sense, Bobby, but I think the Doctor is onto something. A site I looked at a little while ago said the characters only escaped by fate, such as running away, but it was very rare when that happened. Most of the characters as well had a guilt that ran deep into their blood lines. Do you follow, Bobby?" Sam informed then went quiet.

The hairs on Bobby's neck rose lightly and he stopped what he was doing. "You boys have to get out of there." Bobby knew more than he was willing to tell.


	7. Understanding and Plotting

Chapter Seven

**An Unfavorable Mix-Up**

7

The Doctor felt the awkwardness of the conversation that was taking place between the four of them. He was worried, but in his nine-hundred years of living he knew humans were unpredictable when they were afraid or panicked and he choice wisely to stay calm and stay quiet. His eyes clouded with unbearable sadness when he remembered how Rose had acted before she was swept towards the void and then was saved by her father, Peter. He will never forget her face, the fear, the panic, the sadness, and the love.

"Are you listening or daydreaming space-boy?" The Doctor snapped his head upwards to Dean.

"Oi, watch it, I'm here to save you." He gave him a grim look, but his hands remained inside his pockets. He glanced at Sam and for once his face finally changed. His lips turned to a hard line and the muscles in his checks flinched and he swallowed as he glanced between him and his brother.

"Maybe we can get Bobby to," He left it at that without saying anything. It was clear they both believe they were still being watched over. Almost on cue the TV turned on and all that showed was static and white noise. From inside the kitchen area you could hear the microwave turn on abruptly as well as the coffee maker. Inside the bathroom the hairdryer turned on and then noise of an electric shaver whizzed quietly. "Do you think Lovecraft's thinking what I was thinking that you're now thinking?" Dean shrugged and he took a deep swallow. "I'll call Bobby back." Sam announced.

"So maybe we need to actually read some of Lovecraft's works to understand how the characters got out." The Doctor suggested. The look on Dean's face announced clearly that he was not one who read novels. "Oh, common! A little book won't hurt you!" Realizing the pun he'd made he blushed lightly.

"You're adorable, but I think you might be right." Dean said. The Doctor did a little head dance to show he agreed. He dashed out of the motel and headed towards his Tardis, but a deep feeling hit his stomach as the idea that maybe Lovecraft's power had sent the Tardis away. He rounded the corner and immediately he was rejoiced to see the beautiful box's front staring at him.

"Oh you sexy thing." He says quietly and he heads into the console room. He digs around underneath the floor and finds three copies of Lovecraft's works; _He, The Tomb, and The Strange High House in the Mist._ He takes them out and though has already read them he takes all three inside. "I've already read them all, but it might help you some."

Dean scoffed at them and Sam took them generously, but with that glimmer of a different face. "The Tomb? I hope this is good because I could be far away eating a sandwich at a diner watching some hot chick swish by." Dean mumbles his regrets solemnly before plopping onto the bed.

"You better get reading quickly if we're going to get out of here before we're all dead." The Doctor flip open the pages and buries his face deep into old dust of the book.


	8. Going into Town

Chapter Eight

**An Unfavorable Mix Up**

8

Dean threw the book down angrily and Sam looked up. "I'm going out." He announced and then left the room.

"You're brother, is he always like this?" The Doctor asks quietly looking over the top of his book. His glasses were slipping and he looked like a librarian.

"No, not normally; well, he's usually only like this when we miss something on one of our cases and then we have to back track. I think he's hungry. He hasn't eaten a burger in about five days; all it has been for him is veggies and pie." Sam chuckles lightly and puts his elbow on the table to face the Doctor, cocking his head slightly sideways.

The Doctor breathed in and pouted his lower lip out before putting down his book as well. "You said your mother was killed and your father is dead as well."

Sam only nodded and again a flash of pain crossed over his entire body like water. "Yeah they did, Dad left us with his hunting journals when he died."

"I will get you out of this. I know how it is to be alone. The only person who is actually with you doesn't want to face the past and that makes everything harder." Sam was hit with the Doctors words as though they were liquid fire in his veins. The thought of demon blood running through him was a good example. Sam only looked at him and nodded before coughing and grabbing the book.

"Ah, so in The Tomb it doesn't look like the main character gets out at all." Sam looked at the page he is on and then glances at the Doctor.

"Quite right too; although Dean isn't finished with his yet, I know how it ends. The character in that one is smashed to a pulp, but he manages to crawl away. Somewhat like the Exorcist, what a blasted movie that was. I thought for sure she wasn't going to kill the priest." The Doctor knit his brows together then whipped off his glasses with one graceful sweep. With his index finger he rubbed his left eye vigorously.

"I didn't think Cas's mojo would work, but I thought I'd give it a shot. The bastard still isn't answering my calls and Meg isn't either. Crowley probably has her chained to the walls of hell and eating from a demon bowl." Dean says crossly as he comes in and plunks down.

"Looks like you have cabin fever; which actually is quite funny how humans named it that. Cabin fever was first used somewhat in the sixteen hundreds with Giordano Bruno. He was locked up for a long period of time and he felt very claustrophobic and ill. He mentioned he was ill with cabin fever and needed to escape." The Doctor sighed and looked at Dean who returned him with a look of confusion. "What I'm saying is we need to get out of the motel and go somewhere."

Dean was the first to grab his brown coat and head out the door. Sam shrugged an apology to the Doctor and followed his brother. Once the Doctor ducked his head into the back seat of the 1967 Chevy Impala, Dean turned to look at the Doctor. "This is my baby. Nobody gets to insult, physically harm, or judge my baby. Do you understand alien man? And I don't want the history on my baby either. I know her just fine." Dean stared into the Doctors old brown eyes. He only nodded and Dean started the engine. Kansas the band was playing on the stereo, a somewhat ironic item to match the scenario.


	9. Gas Chambers

Chapter Nine

**An Unfavorable Mix-Up**

9

The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver. Although he took Dean's warning to heart he also wanted to figure out what was happening. He checked the readings off of Baby's stereo and the result wasn't normal. Though it wasn't producing white noise it was producing something else. Neither Sam nor Dean noticed the Doctors actions in the back seat, but suddenly a dark figure appeared next to the Doctor. Calmly he evaluated this human-like shape with his screwdriver. The readings were off, the ghost was producing large amounts of gas and no one could smell it. Dean looked up to look at the Doctor and he swore loudly, slamming on the breaks abusively. Sam whiplashed his neck and then rocked back into his seat. The figure looked quietly at them and the put its finger to its lips. The Doctor, confused and a little shaken looks at Dean and then follow's the ghost's movement by putting his own finger to his lips.

"Can I ask you what you're doing here?" The Doctor asked kindly, he noticed Dean's hand heading for his holster. "I wouldn't do that. Shoot and this entire car will go up into the sky." Dean backed down, but kept his thumb on the latch.

It laughed then disappeared. "Are you kidding me?! That thing could have killed us all! Why didn't you say something?" Dean was upset and had taken his seatbelt off to turn and look at the Doctor questionably.

"It was producing large quantities of gas from its sort of half state of being. I only first saw it and it wasn't doing anything, but meaning to scare us. I didn't want to alarm you while you were driving."

"Cas is like a stoner with no sense of reality and then there's this guy. Mr. I have pointy things that do alien things and I didn't want to bother you with the thought that maybe there's a ghost in the backseat that could possibly kill all of us." Dean frothed at the mouth angrily.

"I have an idea. We need to get into town for this to work. Oh I haven't seen one of these in a while." The Doctor said quickly. Dean continued to stare at him from the review mirror. "Please." They continued again into town.

They entered into the town and the car's engine hit a slow, deep, rumbling idle. They strolled across town, but there were no people anywhere. No one was around, everyone had gone. Where was everyone? It made no sense to the Doctor, but it was even more unclear for the Winchesters. Even if the Doctor had a sense of what was actually going on the absence of population gave his old bones a small rattle. Dean parked in front of Mity Mart and kitty corner from there was Pizza House. The Doctor knew exactly what Dean was up to so instead he recruited Sam to help him.

"Do you think you're okay enough to help me out?" The Doctor asked. He started to reach for Sam's neck, but he flinched away.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a sprain. What are your plans?" The Doctor smiled widely, it was just like old days with a companion.

He jogs over to a gas truck that is parked next the Mity Mart. "How well can you drive? I can't drive very well, taken a couple lessons from Jack, but that never ended well." He was sidetracked again. "My intent is to drive this back to the motel."

"Why?" A single word can hold so much power.

"I think I know what Lovecraft is doing and how he's doing it, but first I need this truck to go back to the motel."

"No one is splitting up." Dean had arrived with a cardboard pizza box and was eating one greasy, cheesy piece. "This stuff tastes like butt, but it's better than veggies."

"No you're right, we aren't doing that." The Doctor agreed and went into the Mity Mart cautiously. He gathered the brochures and a couple newspapers from the front. Dean followed him and proceeded to gather junk food. Sam went into the back with his gun raised, prepared to take on anything.

He flipped his glasses on again and read through the brochures and newspaper. "Although this is the most boring American town I know of I think we have a chance."

"Did you find anything useful, Doc?" Dean came up behind him munching on his pizza.

"I think I did." The Doctor smiled then flipped off his glasses. "Allons-y!"


	10. The Trap

Chapter Ten

**An Unfavorable Mix-Up**

10 Badwolf999

As Sam was heading back to the motel in a five thousand four hundred gallon gasoline tanker the others were preparing.

"I don't think your friend Bobby has ever set across a thing like this. They're beautiful creatures and I'm not surprised one bit to find the Lovecraft has joined them in his afterlife." Dean just grunted his agreement; he didn't care to understand anymore as long as he got the hell out of Kansas. His heart pained to hear about Bobby again, but he knew Bobby was doing his best to help them even if he was stuck at a cabin in the woods.

"Yeah sure; are you going to tell us what the game plan is sometime? If we're having a barbeque I'd really like to know, if not, well I'd also like to know." The Doctor scrambled around to gather different supplies within the hardware store.

"The plan is to- Gather those gas masks, we'll need them- The plan is quite simple." Dean gave up and did as he was told regretfully. He was obviously too busy to care about informing Dean what the plan was and what they were attacking. It obviously included fire because the Doctor was gathering matches and lighters wherever he went.

"Are we done here?" Dean asked gathering up his green army duffle bag.

"Yes, yes I believe we are." The Doctor patted down his pockets. Each pocket, breast and side was bulging with miscellaneous items. Dean got in the driver's seat and the Doctor sat in passenger, Dean was about to glare at the Doctor, but felt sorry for him and decided not to. On the ride back there were no weird experiences, only bare road and hills to the left and right coated in cows.

"I was about to call you, Dean. I was getting worried." Sam pulled Dean into a hug. This was not normal for Sam, but under the current and recent circumstances Dean allowed it without word.

"Now, Dean since you're the owner of Baby I think you should be the one to drive her back into town." Dean looked confused. "I'm going to blow up this gas tank and I really don't want to be part of the angry storm that may be in your mind." The Doctor scratched his head.

"Okay, but can I ask you why?"

"I promise we'll get your car back as well as getting you back here so you can watch the show." The Doctor smiled at him.

"I said why, not what was going to happen." Dean's shoulders were fixed into hard, rippling muscle that wanted to tear something apart.

"Why? Well simple really. Lovecraft has joined a gang of ghosts that are gas feeders. They enter this world through gas and you're car does hold gas; therefore, if I'm going to close their door into this world so we can escape I'm going to need to blow up some gas and that would result in blowing up your car as well. So being courteous I'm offering you to go into town and park your car, then wait for me." The Doctor smiled and stuffed his hands in his pants pockets. Dean just simply nodded and ducked into the car.

"Why did you do that?" Sam immediately accused the Doctor of foul play.

"I'm being truthful! I didn't send him on a dirty panty run!" Sam was upset that he had lost his brother again.

"What do we need to do to make this work?" His concerned face was back on.

"Well first you need to go inside and pack everything up and put it inside my Tardis." The Doctor was getting to work on making a circle a couple feet from the gas tanker. Sam nodded and ran inside. The Doctor was laying out large, three inch, white piping around in a circle. Each bend would be strapped down with electrical tape and then connected to the other piece. After doing so he caught a glimpse of Sam running out of the motel with several large duffel bags. He connected the tubing to the circle and to the mouth of the gas tank. It was ready.

"What is this thing?" Sam asked quietly.

"Well see that tube?" The Doctor pointed to the tube connecting the gas tank to the white circle. "And see this circle?" Sam nodded and scratched his brow. "Well the gas will go through this tube into the circle and the fumes from the gas will make a wall. Hopefully it will attract Lovecraft and his friends enough to trap them inside the circle. It's brilliant!" The Doctor opens his mouth wider in a tight smile. Sam's phone rang.

"Dean? Yeah, I'll tell him." Sam got off the phone and looked at the Doctor. He bounded off and got inside the Tardis. Sam turned around to watch the blue box start to fade. Sam rubbed his eyes quickly, but when he opened them the noise had stopped and the box had gone. His phone rang again. "Dean! The Doctor left us! He just got into his box and then left! I-" Sam was beyond sensibility.

"Sammy, it is okay he's here with me." Dean had an edge to his tone, but then Sam heard the Doctor voice in the background. "We're coming back now, don't worry."

As soon as it had disappeared it had reappeared before Sammy's eyes. His shock was uncontrollable, but he didn't question it. Dean stepped out, his eyes wide.

"That was freaking amazing!" Dean shouted and turned around. Sam was still confused.

"We need to get to work before the sun falls." The Doctor pronounced.


	11. Victory

The Doctor passed Dean and Sam a gas mask. "Now I expect you to listen to me. When I tell you to run, run." That is all he said before putting on his mask. The started the pump and when the gas had reach a full circle they turned it off.

"Now what?" Sammy's muffled voice called.

"Wait." The Doctor said.

Little wisps of blue started to gather on the edge of the circle. More and more followed until they started to look like a blue smoke screen.

"Did you get us here just to show us a lights show?" Dean complained. The Doctor shook his head. Eventually a dark figure entered the middle of the circle and the Doctor took off his mask. Dean and Sam looked at each other then looked at the Doctor.

"Hello! I've been watching you and reading about you and it's seem pretty clear to me what has happened here. You're the Gelth, yeah? That's brilliant, it really is." The Doctor looks admiringly at the Gelth.

Dean started to take off his mask, but was admonished by Sam. He kept it on, but if proved even more difficult to communicate. "Gelth? What type of monster names themselves Gelth?"

The Doctor caught only little bits of the insult, but replied anyways. "The Gelth was a humanoid species, but during the Time War they lost their bodies. They're one of the older species in the universe. They're somewhat like me, but unlike me they have an actual population. The Gelth are actually pretty common because they're always trying to get they're human form back, but it usually doesn't work so I don't understand why they're still trying. They need a gaseous environment to survive and that's why I did this gas ring. I knew it would draw them in. The dark figure in the middle" the Doctor stops and points to the center. "He is Lovecraft. For some reason or another, the Gelth have accepted him, I figured, when we were in Baby that he was a Gelth after his reading showed gas. Dean, your car is leaking gas and that's why Lovecraft showed."

"Dammit! Sammy, I thought we fixed that leak!" Dean stared at Sam who was sitting on the pavement watching the Doctor. He only shrugged at his brother.

"That is also why I made you drive your car into town because I knew it would be fatal for your heart if we blew it up. The Gelth have been trying to get into the human world for years now because of the typical reasons. They want to take over the world and because they want to repopulate themselves with human bodies. I've had to close the Rift several times now, but they seem to be persistent. What an unfavorable mix-up! I actually thought I was out of my league here and I've stumbled across something new."

"So that's why the salt wasn't working? These guys feed off of gas and that's why none of our normal tricks worked?" Dean asked.

"Exactly, Dean and as for the static that is quite simple as well. Lovecraft is half Gelth and half Human spirit. He can come into human contact either through gas or through electricity. Quite brilliant actually. I applaud you for that Lovecraft. Though I do have some questions for Lovecraft, but since he's half and half he cannot speak clearly. We won't be able to get any answers. Thank you for the adventure and I hope to see you soon! Dean, Sam, go inside the Tardis and wait for me." Both of the two brothers listened and quietly went to the Tardis. Sam kept his head an inch outside of the door with Dean looking as well. The Doctor stepped back about twenty feet with a match.

"What is he doing, Sammy?" Dean asked, both of them have taken off their masks now.

"I have no idea, Dean, but I think he might be closing the Rift with fire. The actual liquid doesn't light, it's the fumes and when it does light it takes all of that toxic stuff and gets rid of it. If I'm correct then I think the Doctor is going to close off the Rift by choking them out." Sam explained. Dean stopped listening after the first sentence. This was all too complicated for him to get worked up over. He just wanted to get some sleep and some food.

"Try invading another time!" The Doctor threw the match and ran to the Tardis. The ring lit on fire. The Doctor shut the door and peered over the tall windows of the Tardis to watch the truck explode as well. Several pieces of shrapnel hit the sides of the Tardis.

"It doesn't explain why there were no people?" Sam questioned. The Doctor looked up and tossed his coat onto the pilot chair. He sighed and twisted a couple button. The Tardis started to shake and soon it was steady with a light swaying, as though it was a boat on open sea.

"The last thing Lovecraft said to me just then was he was writing a book; like we had predicted. He was showing the Gelth what humans reactions were when they thought they had ghosts." The Doctor was sad again as he explained this.

"Doc, I thought you said he couldn't communicate." Dean looked up accusingly.

"It was telepathic, Dean. I want to treat you guys to something, if you don't mind. You were both great companions and usually I allow only one trip for those I run into." The Doctor said.

Dean looked at Sam and he nodded. "Sure, where?"


	12. The End

Dean and Sam stepped out along with the Doctor. "Remember you mustn't interfere. You have to just watch. Anything you do will mess up a fixed point in time."

It was November first, 1983. Sam's eyes started to well with tears and he gripped his own fists. Dean's heart lurched with grief as he looked up at the sky trying ever so hard not to cry. Their mother, Mary Winchester sat on a blanket with little baby Sam and toddler, Dean. They were laughing and eating lunch. Sam was squirming in his mother's grip while Dean played with a toy.

"You brought us here?" Dean choked

"Sometimes, seeing the person you love for one last time will ease the heart." The Doctor's eyes as well started to tear. He thought of Rose and their last moment on Bad Wolf Bay.

"The day before Azazel came and killed her." Dean hid his face as he cried in grief. Sam breathed deeply, but did not cry. The shock of seeing their mother, but not being able to talk with her had set in. He wanted to talk with her, touch her, to even hug her. John Winchester, their father, stepped outside and kissed Mary on the cheek. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders and the dress she wore flowed elegantly out beneath her. They were enjoying the very last picnic the family of four would ever have.

Dean bowed his head and pushed the Tardis door open, he couldn't stand to watch any further. They were so happy then. This was the day that everything would change. Their happy life would turn into hell. He wiped his eyes inside the Tardis and started swearing lowly. Suddenly he hated his father for ever being a hunter. If he wasn't a hunter then his mother would still be alive and their family would still be together and their father would be alive too. Even Bobby would still be alive. He was suddenly grateful he had left the flask back at the cabin in the woods. He couldn't let anyone see him like this. He couldn't let anyone see him this hurt.

Sam, outside let only a single tear fall; his palms grew hot and numb as he continued to bottle the pain that was inside. He wanted nothing more than to see his mother and father. He was able to see Bobby whenever they had the flask. He knew Dean was inside crying and upset. Sam did not let Dean see how angry, sad, and frustrated he was. He knew Dean was always in pain whenever they talked about their mother.

The Doctor touched Sam's shoulder; "We need to go, Sam." Sam nodded and headed inside. Dean was sitting on the edge of the pilot chair, his face was read. He slapped himself and nodded to the Doctor.

"Thank you, Doctor. We just need to get back to Kansas to get my baby." Dean said. His body was strong, but the Doctor's sensitive feeling picked up the sense that Dean's heart was shattered in a million pieces.

"Certainly, but first, I want to know." Sam and Dean looked up. "I want to know how you were able to come into contact with Bobby." The Doctor pushed a couple buttons and waited for a reply.

"He's dead." Dean said; two words that hit the Tardis's walls like radiation. The Doctor looked up and his face was blank.

"I am sorry." The Doctor said and continued to fly the ship slowly.

Sam came and touched his brother's shoulder. "Our entire family is dead now. Bobby is connected to an old flask. Wherever the flask goes, he goes. We didn't bring it with us to Kansas; we left it at an old cabin in the woods where we stay now and then. Bobby has learned how to move things and he's strong enough to hold and dial a cell phone as well as read books." Sam explained, but the pain bit each word violently. His voice trembled a little and Dean's heartbeat raced.

The Doctor nodded quietly and said he was sorry for their loss. "I myself have lost several people." He landed the Tardis and he stepped out with the boys. People flooded the street and Dean went over to his car. Sam said a brief thank you before hurrying along with Dean.

"And boys?" They looked up at him. "I know that you and I share something in common with loss." It was the Doctor's time to choke now. "I know that right after you lose someone you wish you would have said; I love you." The Doctor stepped inside and let the tears fall down his old face.


	13. Author's Thank You

I want to say a personal thanks to everyone who has followed my story and for those who have reviewed it. It was special help while I worked. I also want to mention that most of the facts in the story about Gelth and Lincoln Kansas are true. The ghost story was made up, but Mity Mart, Post Rock Motel and everything about Lovecraft is all true.

Thank you so much for supporting me and please let me know how I did,

Badwolf999


End file.
